Babysit for A Day
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Kise Ryouta, bungsu dari tiga bersaudara itu tak pernah merasa mengurus seseorang selama hidupnya. Bagaimana jadinya jika ia diberikan amanah oleh kakak perempuannya untuk menjaga seorang bayi? Check this fict out! xD / A KiKuro Fanfict / Fluffy / Kise x baby!Kuroko / ENJOY! /o/


**Babysit for A Day**

 _story by C.C_

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _I don't take any profit from this fict!_

 _._

 _ **Kise x baby!Kuroko**_

 _Modified Canon, family & fluffy_

 _._

* * *

Kise Ryouta, 16 tahun, bungsu dari tiga bersaudara keluarga Kise. Seumur hidup, ia hanya pernah merasa 'diurus' oleh kedua kakak perempuannya, tak pernah merasakan 'mengurus' seorang adik yang lebih muda darinya; tentu saja. Tapi hari ini, setelah sang kapten akhirnya berbaik hati meliburkan latihan rutin mereka, Ryouta malah terpaksa beralih profesi menjadi seorang _babysitter_ karena permintaan kakak keduanya _._

"Kenapa harus aku yang menjaganya- _ssu_?" Begitulah kalimat protesan yang langsung meluncur dari mulut Ryouta ketika kakak keduanya— Kise Rika— memintanya untuk menjaga anak tetangga mereka yang setiap seminggu sekali memang dititipkan pada kakak keduanya itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah bernjanji pada Kuroko- _san_ untuk menjaga Tetsu- _kun_ hari ini, tapi aku lupa kalau hari ini aku harus ke Osaka," balas Rika yang saat itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kediaman keluarga Kise.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menjaga anak bayi, Rika- _nee_ … Bagaimana kalau dia tak suka padaku- _ssu_?" Ryouta masih melancarkan penolakannya pada sang kakak, tapi kemudian nyalinya ciut begitu manik Rika yang sewarna dengan matanya menyalang tajam.

"Tetsu- _kun_ itu bayi yang penurut, tidak rewel, sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Mengingat sifatmu yang masih seperti anak-anak, aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengatasinya, Ryouta." Rika kemudian menepuk pundak Ryouta sebelum menghilang dari pandangan adiknya itu.

Wajah Ryouta memberengut kesal begitu mengingat kalimat terakhir kakaknya sebelum pergi. Sekarang, bayi penurut, tidak rewel, sangat lucu dan menggemaskan yang dikatakan kakaknya itu sudah berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Sedang tertidur pulas. Ibu bayi laki-laki berumur sepuluh bulan itu baru saja mengantarnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ryouta yang hari itu memang berencana menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidur pun tampak jengkel karena 'pekerjaan baru'nya yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping bayi bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kesal.

Tiba-tiba saja sebelah tangan mungil Tetsuya menempel di pipi kiri Ryouta. Ia sudah akan memindahkan tangan mungil Tetsuya agar kembali ke tempatnya, tapi gerakannya terhenti begitu matanya menatap wajah polos nan menggemaskan milik Tetsuya yang sedang terlelap. Kedua pipinya tampak penuh dan memerah, sesekali tampak bergerak lucu karena bayi itu terlihat sedang mengigaukan sesuatu dalam tidurnya. Hal itu sukses membuat sudut-sudut bibir Ryouta melengkung tinggi ke atas. Ingin sekali rasanya mencubit pipi Tetsuya gemas, tapi ia cukup waras untuk tidak melakukannya ketika bayi itu masih tertidur pulas.

Sembari menunggu Tetsuya bangun, Ryouta memilih untuk membersihkan diri karena yakin tak akan ada waktu untuknya melakukan hal itu jika Tetsuya sudah bangun nanti. Ryouta meletakkan beberapa guling dan bantal yang dirampoknya dari kamar kedua kakaknya dan meletakkannya di sekeliling Tetsuya; sekadar antisipasi kalau-kalau bayi itu terbangun saat ia masih berada di kamar mandi.

Ryouta memang tidak berlama-lama melakukan ritual paginya itu. Bagaimanapun, hatinya tak tenang meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih tertidur lelap, dan keputusannya itu memang tepat. Begitu kembali ke kamar, Ryouta bisa melihat Tetsuya yang sudah terbangun mulai merangkak menaiki timbunan bantal yang berada di sisinya. "Kurokocchi!" Spontan, Ryouta berseru panik dan berjalan cepat ke arah tempat tidurnya.

Tetsuya yang tampak terkejut dengan panggilan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya langsung menatap Ryouta bingung. Mata birunya mengerjap. Kerjapan pertama, Tetsuya masih terlihat bingung. Kerjapan kedua, dia tampak mencari sesuatu atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seseorang. Dan di kerjapan ketiga, tangis Tetsuya akhirnya pecah begitu sadar bahwa dia sedang berada di tempat asing bersama dengan seseorang yang asing pula. Tak ada sosok ibu dan ayahnya di sana, juga tak ada sosok Rika yang dikenalnya. Hanya ada seorang kakak laki-laki 'cantik' yang sedang menatapnya panik.

"Kurokocchi~ jangan takut- _ssu_ … Aku tidak jahat. Aku hanya menggantikan Rika- _nee_ untuk mejagamu hari ini," Ryouta berusaha menenangkan Tetsuya yang masih menangis, seolah bayi itu mengerti setiap kata-katanya. "Aaaa … kau haus? Kalau tidak salah, ibumu sudah menyiapkan sebotol susu tadi." Ryouta langsung mencari botol susu di dalam tas perlengkapan Tetsuya yang tadi juga diberikan oleh sang ibu ketika mengantarkan bayi itu padanya.

Tapi sayang seribu sayang, sebotol susu hangat bukanlah hal yang bisa meredakan tangisan Tetsuya saat ini. "Ah, bagaimana dengan ini?" Tidak kehabisan akal, Ryouta mengeluarkan beberapa mainan yang ada di dalam tas, tapi masih belum berhasil. Ia lalu mencoba menggendong Tetsuya, tapi bayi itu meronta dan tangisnya semakin kencang, membuat Ryouta semakin kebingungan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan- _ssu_?!" Ryouta panik. Benar-benar panik. Ryouta tak tega melihat wajah Tetsuya yang semakin memerah karena menangis. Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya jika Tetsuya bahkan tak mau disentuhnya? Di tengah kepanikan itu, Ryouta tak sengaja melihat bola basket yang menjadi pajangan di kamarnya. Ah, mungkin melakukan sedikit atraksi dengan bola basket itu bisa membuat Tetsuya berhenti menangis.

Ryouta memutar bola basket itu di atas jari telunjuknya, dan dengan ajaibnya tangis Tetsuya langsung berhenti seketika, menyisakan isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya karena menangis terlalu lama. "Wah! Ternyata kau menyukai bola basket, Kurokocchi!" Senyum lega nan merekah langsung tercipta di wajah Ryouta. Rasanya ia seolah baru saja memenangi kejuaraan Winter Cup bersama rekan-rekan setimnya karena berhasil meredakan tangisan Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba itu.

" _Ta … ta … ta…."_ Tangan mungil Tetsuya tampak menggapai ke arah bola basket di tangan Ryouta, seolah mengatakan kalau dia ingin bermain dengan bola itu. Ryouta pun langsung memberikan bola basket itu pada Tetsuya yang langsung tersenyum lebar begitu memegangnya, dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi Tetsuya untuk membuat permukaan bola yang tadinya kasar itu menjadi basah karena liurnya.

Ryouta hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Tetsuya yang masih sibuk bermain bola. Bayi hiperaktif itu sesekali terguling di atas tempat tidur karena pegangannya lepas dari permukaan bola yang licin. "Ternyata kau cukup aktif juga ya, Kurokocchi." Ryouta menekan pelan pipi gembil Tetsuya dengan salah satu telunjuknya karena gemas.

 _ **Hap!**_

Tetsuya yang mungkin risih dengan perlakuan Ryouta itu lalu menangkap jari telunjuk Ryouta dengan mulut dan langsung mengemutnya.

"Hei, hei, kau lapar- _ssu_?" Ryouta terkekeh geli ketika gusi Tetsuya yang belum bergigi terasa menjempit jari telunjuknya. Ia lalu menarik jarinya dan menggantikannya dengan botol susu yang tadi tidak mempan meredakan tangisan Tetsuya. "Ternyata Kurokocchi memang lapar, ya," katanya ketika melihat Tetsuya yang sudah fokus dengan botol susunya, tak lagi memedulikan bola basket yang sudah basah. Bayi laki-laki itu juga sudah berbaring kembali di tempat tidur dengan posisi kedua kaki yang bermain di atas udara. Sesekali dia mengubah posisi berbaringnya ke sembarang arah, semakin membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

Bel pintu depan yang tiba-tiba berbunyi membuat perhatian Ryouta teralih dari Tetsuya. "Eh? Ada tamu?" Ryouta menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, memikirkan siapa kira-kira sosok tamunya pagi itu. Kakak pertamanya baru akan kembali lusa dan Rika juga tak mungkin kembali dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Ia juga sepertinya tidak punya janji dengan seseorang hari ini. Eh, tunggu! Otak Ryouta segera bereaksi begitu ia mengingat kata 'janji'. Segera ia raih Tetsuya yang masih asyik menyedot habis susu formulanya dan berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Sial! Kenapa lama sekali sih dia?"

"Padahal dia sudah janji menemani kita hari ini."

"Awas saja kalau dia lupa—"

"Kiseeeeeee!"

Ryouta bisa melihat wajah kesal ketiga seniornya— Hayakawa, Moriyama dan Kobori—begitu pintu depan terbuka lebar. "Maaf- _ssu_ ~ aku lupa dengan janji hari ini." Ia sudah yakin akan menerima protesan dari ketiganya, tapi langsung terheran karena ketiga seniornya itu kompak mematung.

"Kise, kau sudah punya anak?" Moriyama-lah yang memotong perkataan Ryouta terlebih dahulu.

"Apa? A-a-a-a-a-anak? Kau sudah punya anak, Kise?" Hayakawa menimpali ucapan Moriyama dengan ekspresi super kagetnya.

"Aku tak menyangka anakmu sudah sebesar ini, Kise," Kobori mengomentarinya dengan lebih tenang sembari menepuk pundak Ryouta yang tampak tercengang.

Ryouta langsung menatap Tetsuya yang sudah menghabiskan susunya, lalu ketiga seniornya, lalu kembali menatap bayi di gendongannya. Sebelah tangan mungil Tetsuya menepuk-nepuk pipi Ryouta, seolah memberi tahu bahwa susunya sudah habis. Mengerti dengan maksud perkataan ketiga seniornya tadi, Ryouta pun tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Dia bukan anakku, _Senpai_. Dia anak tetanggaku- _ssu_. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya Kurokocchi~"

Moriyama, Hayakawa dan Kobori pun lantas menghela napas lega begitu mendengar perkataan Ryouta tentang identitas bayi yang sedang digendongnya.

"Syukurlah … Kupikir kau benar-benar sudah punya anak. Kau tidak boleh mendahului senior-seniormu ini, _ne_ ," Moriyama berkata lega sambil menepuk pundak Ryouta. "Omong-omong, di mana kakak-kakakmu, Kise? Apa mereka sedang ada di rumah?" tanyanya kemudian dengan antusias.

" _Aneki_ dan Rika- _nee_ sedang tidak berada di rumah, makanya aku kebagian tugas menggantikan Rika- _nee_ untuk menjaga Kurokocchi. Iya kan, Kurokocchi?" Ryouta tersenyum pada Tetsuya, sesekali telunjuknya menekan pelan sebelah pipi Tetsuya.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa ikut dengan kami berbelanja hari ini, Kise?" tanya Hayakawa yang mulai memperhatikan Tetsuya di gendongan Ryouta.

Ryouta menggeleng pasrah, "Maaf, _Senpai_. Aku harus menjaga Kurokocchi~" Wajahnya terlihat penuh sesal.

"Padahal aku berharap kau ikut supaya wanita pemilik toko sepatu yang tempo hari kita kunjungi itu akan memberi diskon. Dia 'kan sangat menyukaimu, Kise," keluh Moriyama.

"Jadi kalian memanfaatkanku- _ssu_?" Ryouta memasang wajah tersakiti khas miliknya.

"Ya," jawab Moriyama cepat, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Ia lalu tertarik pada Tetsuya yang sedang memerhatikan Hayakawa yang tengah membentuk beberapa ekspresi di wajahnya untuk membuat bayi itu tertawa. "Sepertinya dia tipe bayi penurut. Kau bisa membawanya, Kise," usul Moriyama kemudian.

"Ya, ya! Dia sepertinya tipe pendiam dan—" ucapan Hayakawa terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja sebelah tangan Tetsuya berhasil menarik salah satu alis tebal bercabangnya. Ia pun mengaduh kencang akibat perbuatan Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba itu.

Sebaliknya, Tetsuya tertawa geli begitu melihat ekspresi kesakitan Hayakawa, membuat kedua pipi gembil merahnya naik turun secara menggemaskan. Ryouta, Kobori dan Moriyama yang melihatnya pun langsung terserang virus _moe a la baby_ Tetsuya.

"Kise, boleh aku mencubit pipinya?" Kobori bertanya spontan pada Ryouta yang langsung membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu menjauhkan Tetsuya darinya.

"Kau bisa membuat Kurokocchi menangis lagi, _Senpai_!"

"Kalau begitu kugendong saja." Kobori sudah bersiap meraih Tetsuya di gendongan Ryouta. "Kau ganti baju saja sana!" perintahnya kemudian.

"Eh? Aku masih harus ikut?" tanya Ryouta heran.

"Iya. Cepat ganti bajumu! Untuk sementara waktu kami akan menggunakan alis Hayakawa untuk membuat perhatiannya teralih darimu," celetuk Moriyama yang mendorong Ryouta menjauh dari Tesuya yang sudah berada di gendongan Kobori.

"Kenapa aku yang menjadi tumbal?!" Hayakawa langsung melancarkan protesnya, tapi tak digubris oleh Kobori dan Moriyama yang malah asyik melihat Tetsuya menarik-narik alis tebalnya sambil tertawa lucu.

Ryouta pun hanya bisa berjalan pasrah ke kamarnya. Sepertinya ia memang tidak ditakdirkan menikmati hari liburnya dengan tenang.

-oo-

"Nah, benar apa yang kukatakan tadi, 'kan? Kita pasti mendapat diskon dari wanita pemilik toko itu kalau membawa Kise." Moriyama menatap bungkusan di tangannya dengan senyum merekah.

"Benar, benar!" Hayakawa menimpali sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan paling ujung, menjauhi Ryouta yang menggendong Tetsuya agar bayi hiperaktif itu tak lagi menarik-narik alisnya.

"Tapi hari ini Tetsuya juga berperan sangat besar," Kobori ikut mengomentari keberhasilan mereka memboyong sepatu basket baru dengan harga super miring sambil mengelus rambut biru Tetsuya.

Ryouta hanya tertawa mendengar komentar-komentar para seniornya itu. Di gendongannya, Tetsuya sedang sibuk menjilati _lolipop_ yang diberikan oleh wanita pemilik toko sepatu yang baru saja mereka kunjungi, tak peduli dengan pujian yang ditujukan untuknya. "Kurokocchi hari ini jadi pembawa keberuntungan- _ssu_ ~" katanya senang.

"Ah, omong-omong, apa tidak apa-apa kita memakai lapangan basket saat Kasamatsu meliburkan latihan hari ini?" Kobori kembali angkat bicara begitu mereka sudah berada di depan gedung olahraga SMA Kaijou. Setelah selesai berbelanja, Moriyama dan Hayakawa mengajaknya dan Ryouta untuk mampir sebentar ke sekolah, ingin mencoba sepatu baru katanya.

"Tidak masalah. Kurasa dia akan bergabung," sahut Moriyama santai yang langsung membuat ketiga temannya memandangnya heran. Ia lalu mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah gedung olahraga. Sesekali memang terdengar suara pantulan bola yang di- _dribble_ dari dalam gedung.

" _Ojama shimashu~_ " Hayakawa tanpa diperintah langsung membuka pintu masuk gedung dan masuk ke dalam dengan semangat.

" _Ta … ta … ta!_ " Tetsuya yang entah sejak kapan sudah melupakan permen _lolipop_ "basah"-nya mengulurkan tangannya ke depan dengan semangat begitu melihat seseorang yang tengah melemparkan bola basket ke dalam _ring_.

"Benar apa kataku, 'kan? Kapten kita itu mana mungkin berdiam diri di rumah," celetuk Moriyama yang sudah duduk di _bench_ dan mengganti sepatunya.

Kasamatsu Yukio, kapten tim basket SMA Kaijou itu tampak heran dengan kedatangan rekan-rekan setimnya itu. "Kenapa kalian ke sini? Bukannya hari ini latihan sedang kuliburkan?" tanyanya sambil menyeka buliran peluh di lehernya.

"Moriyama- _senpai_ dan yang lainnya baru membeli sepatu baru, jadi mereka ingin segera mencoba katanya," jawab Ryouta yang berjalan mendekat ke tengah lapangan di mana Kasamatsu berada.

"Tch! Kalau kalian tidak bisa berdiam diri di rumah, untuk apa meminta libur latihan padaku?" keluh Kasamatsu yang mulai kembali men- _dribble_ , tapi kemudian gerakannya terhenti saat ia menyadari bahwa Ryouta sedang menggendong sesuatu di depannya.

Ryouta yang menyadari tatapan Kasamatsu hanya tersenyum cerah. "Ah, kau pasti ingin bertanya siapa bayi yang kugendong ini 'kan, _Senpai_?" Ia mengangkat Tetsuya keluar dari _baby carrier_ -nya karena sepertinya bayi itu sudah mulai bosan berada di dalam gendongannya.

Kasamatsu memicingkan matanya pada Ryouta, "Kau tidak punya adik laki-laki, jadi jangan katakan kalau dia anakmu, Kise," katanya dengan nada mengancam.

"Bukan- _ssu~_ Dia anak tetanggaku, _Senpai_. Ibunya meminta tolong padaku untuk menjaganya hari ini. Dia lucu 'kan, _Senpai_?" Ryouta mulai mengayunkan Tetsuya di udara, lalu menangkapnya.

Kasamatsu memerhatikan Tetsuya sebentar, lalu bergumam pelan, "Hmm."

" _Aaaaa…."_ Tetsuya bergumam kegirangan begitu ia berada di udara lalu ditangkap lagi oleh Ryouta. Tapi begitu matanya menatap bola basket yang berada di dekat kaki Kasamatsu, tangannya kembali mengulur ke arah bola. " _Da … da…._ "

"Kau ingin bermain bola?" Kasamatsu yang menyadari apa yang diinginkan Tetsuya langsung mengambil bola basket yang tadi dipakainya dan menyodorkannya ke depan bayi itu. Namun Ryouta dengan sigap langsung menjauhi Tetsuya yang hampir menggapai bola basket yang diberikannya tadi.

"Tidak boleh, Kurokocchi. Kalau bola yang ini kotor, jadi kau tidak boleh main dengannya, ya." Ryouta tahu kalau Tetsuya ingin bermain dengan bola basket itu dan pada akhirnya akan membasahi seluruh permukaan bola dengan liurnya.

" _Uuuuu_ ~" Tetsuya langsung memasang wajah memelas.

"Oi, Kise, jangan membuatnya menangis," tukas Kasamatsu spontan begitu melihat wajah lucu Tetsuya yang seperti ingin menangis.

"Tetsu- _chan_ , lihat ini!" Moriyama yang sudah bergabung di tengah lapangan langsung melakukan gerakan menembak bola ke dalam _ring_. Dan untungnya akibat gerakannya itu, wajah Tetsuya kembali bersemangat.

"Hee … Kurokocchi sepertinya sangat menyukai basket, ya? Nanti kalau sudah besar kau pasti menjadi pemain basket hebat seperti aku," Ryouta berkata penuh percaya diri dan langsung mendapatkan 'hadiah' jitakan di kepalanya dari Kasamatsu. " _Ittai-ssu yo~_ " ia mengaduh sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan, sebaliknya Tetsuya malah tertawa senang melihatnya. Tapi kemudian bayi itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan mengelus kepala Ryouta dengan mengacak-acaknya.

"Kau perhatian sekali, Kurokocchi~" Ryouta lalu mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembil Tetsuya. Akhirnya ia bisa juga mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembil bayi itu. Ryouta lalu menatap Kasamatsu yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara dan mendapati pemuda itu memandang Tetsuya 'gemas'. " _Senpai_ , kau ingin coba menggendongnya?" tawarnya kemudian.

"Eh? Tidak perlu," ucap Kasamatsu cepat sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi kemudian ia berhenti menggeleng begitu melihat mata bulat Tetsuya menatapnya heran. _'Sial, kenapa bayi ini lucu sekali?'_

"Tidak apa-apa, _Senpai_. Lagipula aku ingin bergabung dengan Moriyama- _senpai,_ Kobori- _senpai_ dan Hayakawa- _senpai_ sebentar," kata Ryouta yang sudah menyerahkan Tetsuya pada Kasamatsu.

"Oi, oi, Kise, apa yang kaulaku—"

" _Ba … ba_ …." Tetsuya menepuk-nepuk pipi Kasamatsu, memintanya untuk mengambil bola basket yang masih tergeletak di lantai.

"Tidak boleh. Kise tadi mengatakan kalau kau tidak boleh bermain dengan bola itu," Kasamatsu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas, tapi langsung mengaduh begitu sebelah alisnya ditarik ganas oleh Tetsuya.

"Kasamatsu, hati-hati dengan alismu! Tetsuya sepertinya sangat suka dengan alis tebal," Kobori memberi peringatan dari tengah lapangan begitu melihat Tetsuya menarik gemas sebelah alis Kasamatsu.

"Kenapa terlambat sekali kau mengatakannya!" Ia lalu membalikkan arah gendongan Tetsuya agar bayi itu tidak mudah _mengakses_ alisnya. "Kau harus jadi anak baik kalau masih ingin kugendong," katanya kemudian pada Tetsuya yang kini fokus menonton permainan basket keempat kakak-kakak yang tadi bersamanya.

" _Pa … pa!_ " Tetsuya berseru kegirangan begitu melihat Ryouta berhasil melewati penjagaan ketiga seniornya dan berhasil melakukan _dunk_ dengan sempurna.

"Oi, oi, dia bukan papamu, Kuroko," ujar Kasamatsu yang kaget begitu mendengar seruan Tetsuya.

Ryouta yang mendengar seruan Tetsuya langsung menghampirinya dengan semangat. "Kau senang? Mau melihat Papa melakukannya lagi?" katanya senang dan kembali mendapati jitakan 'sayang' dari Kasamatsu.

"Jangan mengajarinya memanggilmu seperti itu, nanti dia terbiasa!" tukas Kasamatsu memperingatkan.

Ryouta pun hanya memamerkan cengirannya mendengar peringatan dari Kasamatsu. Ia ingin kembali menggendong Tetsuya, apalagi bayi itu sudah mengulurkan kedua tangan mungilnya ke depan. "Sebentar, Kurokocchi," Ryouta menyeka keringatnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil Tetsuya yang tampak meronta di gendongan Kasamatsu.

"Oi, Kise, kenapa aku merasa hangat?" Kasamatsu tiba-tiba saja bergumam.

"Apa? Hangat? Hangat kenapa—" Perkataan Ryouta langsung terputus begitu ia melihat sesuatu mengalir dari celah celana Tetsuya yang sudah menggembung sempurna.

"Ada yang mengalir di tanganku dan terasa hangat, Kise," Kasamatsu berkata lagi, kali ini nadanya penuh penekanan. "Kau sudah mengganti popoknya sebelum ke sini, 'kan?" tanyanya begitu menduga hal yang membuatnya terasa hangat di bawah sana.

Ryouta yang mengerti maksud perkataan Kasamatsu hanya tersenyum bersalah. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengganti popok, _Senpai_ ," sahutnya gugup karena melihat urat-urat di kepala Kasamatsu mulai bermunculan.

"Kisssseeeee!" Kasamatsu menggeram sembari melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Kise. "Bagaimana bisa kau membawa bayi ini tanpa mengganti popoknya terlebih dahulu!" Dan pada akhirnya ia kehilangan kontrol, menyebabkan Tetsuya yang masih berada di gendongannya terkejut dan menangis kencang.

" _Senpai_! Kau membuatnya menangis- _ssu~_ " Ryouta berseru panik begitu melihat Tetsuya yang kembali menangis seperti tadi pagi. Ia berusaha menenangkan bayi itu dengan memainkan bola basket di tangannya, tapi tak mempan seperti sebelumnya.

"Kise, lakukan sesuatu," ujar Kasamatsu yang mulai ikut panik.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berteriak keras seperti tadi, Kasamatsu," komentar Kobori yang berjalan mendekat ke arah Ryouta dan Kasamatsu.

Hayakawa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan komentar Kobori. "Kau tidak perlu sekeras itu padanya~" timpalnya lagi.

"Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku? Salahkan Kise yang tidak mengganti popoknya!" Kasamatsu tentu saja menolak untuk disalahkan.

"Cup, cup, cup … ayo sini sama Papa Mori. Papa Kasamatsu memang galak," Moriyama ikut bergabung dan berusaha mengambil Tetsuya dari gendongan Kasamatsu dengan ucapan jenakanya, sama sekali tak membantu.

Tetsuya tak terpengaruh dengan rayuan para anggota tim Kaijou yang berusaha menenangkannya. Ia masih menangis kencang di gendongan Kasamatsu tanpa mau digendong oleh siapapun, termasuk Ryouta.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau ingin aku yang mengganti popokmu, huh?" Kasamatsu berkata pada Tetsuya sembari mengelus punggungnya agar bayi itu segera menghentikan tangisannya. Padahal ia sendiri sudah risih dengan keadaan bajunya yang basah karena air seni Tetsuya, tapi ia memilih mengalah. Kasamatsu lalu menatap Ryouta tajam, "Cepat belikan popok yang baru untuk Tetsuya!" perintahnya kemudian.

Mata Ryouta langsung berkaca-kaca. " _Senpai~_ kau sosok Papa yang baik," ucapnya lega sembari merentangkan tangannya, hendak memeluk Kasamatsu tapi tentu saja ditolak pemuda itu. " _Senpai,_ ada yang mau menemaniku?" ia bertanya pada Moriyama, Hayakawa dan Kobori yang sekarang terlihat mengerubungi Tetsuya yang masih terisak kecil di gendongan Kasamatsu dan ketiganya kompak menggeleng.

"Kalian jahat- _ssu_ ~" Ryouta pun akhirnya terpaksa pergi sendirian ke _minimarket_ terdekat untuk membeli popok dan beberapa titipan dari para _senpai_ -nya itu.

-oo-

Langit sudah mulai memerah saat Ryouta dan para seniornya kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Setelah insiden Tetsuya yang menangis karena popoknya penuh, bayi itu kembali aktif di gendongan Ryouta. Hari itu keempat anggota tim inti Kaijou mengetahui satu fakta baru, Kasamatsu tak hanya ahli dalam memimpin sebuah tim, tapi juga sangat lihai mengganti popok bayi.

"Nah, apa kau senang hari ini, Kurokocchi?" Ryouta mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembil Tetsuya yang masih asyik memainkan gantungan bola basket yang didapatnya dari Kasamatsu tadi. Seniornya itu ternyata langsung sayang pada bayi yang sedang tertelungkup di atas tempat tidurnya.

" _Ba .. ba!_ " Tetsuya tiba-tiba melempar gantungan itu dan berguling, mengganti posisinya menjadi terlentang. Kedua mata biru langitnya menatap Ryouta sayu.

"Kau mengantuk?" Ryouta membenarkan posisi rebahan Tetsuya agar bayi menggemaskan itu nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya. "Nah, biasanya apa yang dilakukan ibumu saat kau akan tidur?"

Seolah mengerti ucapan Ryouta, Tetsuya menjulurkan jari-jari mungilnya ke depan mulut Ryouta.

"Hee? Apa yang kau inginkan, Kurokocchi?"

" _Umm…._ " Tetsuya mengemut jari-jarinya yang lain, memberi isyarat pada Ryouta kalau itulah hal yang harus dilakukannya agar bisa tertidur.

"Oh! Kauingin aku mengemutnya?" Ryouta berkata senang. "Baiklah…."

Begitu merasakan tangannya berada di dalam mulut Ryouta, perlahan tapi pasti kedua mata bayi manis itu pun tertutup. Tak perlu waktu lama menunggu Tetsuya terlelap karena Ryouta bisa mendengar napas teraturnya. Perlahan ia melepaskan emutannya pada jari-jari mungil Tetsuya.

"Hee … sepertinya kau lelah sekali hari ini, Kurokocchi," Ryouta berbisik di telinga Tetsuya sembari mengelus lembut pipi gembilnya. Ryouta mengecup pipi Tetsuya gemas dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping bayi itu. Ia lalu memiringkan posisi rebahannya supaya bisa memeluk Tetsuya.

"Tidur yang pulas- _ssu_ ~"

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Akhirnya bisa nyelesein _draft_ fict ini juga~ #tumpengan

Semoga _fluffy_ -nya kerasa huhuhu

Fict KiKuro pertama ini spesial utk tantuin **allihyun** yang udah kujanjiin fict ini dari jaman kapan :''))  
Btw, nama kakaknya Kiseh itu murni karanganku ehehehe Abisnya ga pernah dikasih tau kan ya nama dua kakaknya ehehehe

Terima kasih utk yang udah nyempatin membaca bahkan ninggalin jejak #pelukecup

Salam kenal buat penghuni fandom ini dan menaiki kapal yang satu ini #what *winks*

 ** _Sign,_**

 ** _C.C_**

 **17092015**


End file.
